Misunderstanding : It's Not Yakiniku, Baka!
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Renji menyadari sebuah perubahan dari Rukia. Rukia takut kalau sampai rahasia ini terbongkar. Dan saat Ichigo datang, haruskah ia dan Ichigo mengakuinya? Bagaimana dengan reaksi Renji? IR oneshoot. Don't Like, Don't read


"Untuk sementara, rahasiakan dulu soal ini. Kau setuju?"

"…"

"Bukannya aku tidak suka, hanya saja…"

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga sebenarnya masih belum siap. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba."

"… Kita siapkan mental dulu kalau begitu."

.

**Kakkoii-chan presents**

**Misunderstanding : It's Not Yakiniku, Baka!**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**OOC, Garing, Lebay, Abal, Gaje, Typo**

**Don't Like, Don't Read! Enjoy!**

.

"Sepertinya ada yang beda denganmu, Rukia," Renji menyeletuk tiba-tiba. Rukia yang awalnya masih santai menikmati tehnya, langsung menyemburkan cairan kehijauan itu ke arah teman kecilnya. Renji hanya sanggup memejamkan mata pasrah ketika cairan tak diinginkan itu mendarat di wajahnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Rukia terlihat salah tingkah. Matanya langsung mengarah ke tanah, bergerak-gerak tak fokus. Apa Renji tau soal masalah itu? Bukankah hanya ia dan Ichigo saja yang tahu tentang masalah ini? Ia belum siap sama sekali.

"Ada sesuatu," ujarnya sambil mengelap wajahnya dari sisa-sisa semburan ganas Rukia dengan selembar serbet—yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari sana, "Tapi aku tidak tau apa itu," lanjutnya lagi. Matanya sibuk menelusuri tubuh sang gadis di hadapannya itu, mencari-cari sesuatu yang salah di sana—membuat wajah si objek agak memerah.

Dengan gugup, Rukia menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya yang menjuntai ke belakang telinganya. "Kalau begitu tidak usah bicara macam-macam," ia berkata dengan suara sedikit bergetar. _Jangan.. tolong jangan sekarang.._ begitulah kalimat yang ia komat-kamitkan dalam hati.

"Tapi aku yakin sekali, Rukia," Renji bersikeras mempertahankan pendapatnya. "Ah, aku tahu," matanya langsung menyipit jahil. "Aku tau ada apa denganmu, Kuchiki Rukia," ia terkekeh jahat, menatap Rukia—tepatnya daerah perutnya—tanpa malu.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Renji," gadis itu berusaha tetap terlihat biasa—walau sedikit gagal. "Tidak ada yang salah denganku."

Kali ini wajah Renji langsung terlihat serius. "Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu, eh, Rukia? Seumur jagung? Sudah sangat lama—sampai-sampai aku lupa sudah berapa lama," ujarnya sedikit emosi, membuat Rukia jadi merasa bersalah. Bukan maksudnya untuk membohongi orang-orang ini—terutama sang kakak dan sahabatnya sejak kecil ini. Tapi.. ia dan Ichigo sama-sama belum siap mengakui fakta ini.

"Renji.. maaf," Rukia berbisik pelan, menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Jadi…?"

"Yo, Rukia, Renji!" suara Ichigo sukses menghancurkan atmosfir ketegangan antara dua sahabat itu. "Kenapa wajah kalian berdua galau begitu?" tanyanya bingung ketika mendapati kedua wajah di hadapannya tak terlihat ceria.

Rukia menghela napas panjang, "Ichigo.. sepertinya Renji tau soal 'itu'," ia berkata pelan.

Mata Ichigo langsung membulat kaget. Ia menoleh ke arah Renji, "A-apa? Da-darimana kau tau?"

Yang ditatap malah mendengus, "Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenal Rukia, eh?"

Rasanya Ichiga seperti ditusuk dengan sebilah zanpakutou. Tentu saja, mana mungkin orang tidak menyadarinya, apalagi dengan perubahan secara fisik dari Rukia. Dan lagi ini Renji—teman Rukia sejak dulu. Sudah pasti ia akan menyadari keanehan dari gadis mungil ini.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati. Biarpun kekuatannya dengan Renji bisa dibilang setingkat di atasnya, tetap saja ia tidak mau ambil resiko untuk adu zanpakutou dengan wakil kapten divisi enam ini.

Renji memiringkan kepalanya, menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Entahlah," ujarnya setelah sekian detik berlalu. Detik yang panjang bagi Ichigo dan Rukia tentunya. "Sedikit mungkin."

Tenggorokan Ichigo terasa tercekat. Tak seharusnya ia mengkhianati kepercayaan yang telah diberikan oleh—bisa dibilang—salah satu teman pertamanya di Soul Society ini. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan diri saat itu, minimal mencegah akibat fatalnya itu terjadi. Tapi apadaya, nasi telah jadi bubur, sudah dimakan lagi. Yang telah terjadi, terjadilah.

Bicara soal mengkhianati, ia jadi teringat tentang kakak ipar sang gadis di sampingnya—yang masih tampak galau hingga akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam dan menyerahkan semuanya pada anak laki-laki Kurosaki Isshin itu. Apakah setelah dikoyak-koyak Zabimaru Renji, ia akan jadi korban amukan Senbonzakura Byakuya? Jangan-jangan ini hari terakhirnya di dunia, hari terakhirnya menghirup oksigen, hari terakhirnya menatap gadis mungil yang dicintainya itu. Rasanya sedih juga, kenapa di saat pikirannya kalut seperti ini jiwa romatisnya malah bekerja? Ah, pikirannya benar-benar sudah kacau.

Tapi, ada satu tekad dalam hati Kurosaki Ichigo saat ini. Setidaknya ia tidak bersikap pengecut. Setidaknya, ia akan terlepas dari beban psikologis yang tak ringan ini. "Oke, ini memang salahku. Tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab," ia berkata mantap, menatap Renji dengan penuh keyakinan dan keberanian.

Kepala Rukia yang dari tadi tampak lunglai, langsung mendongak. Ichigo.. kau benar-benar akan mengaku?

Renji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau mau bertanggung jawab? Kau yakin? Kau tau kan apa maksud kata-katamu itu?"

Ichigo mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku tau."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa sinis, "Pertama-tama kau harus rajin menemaninya olahraga. Dan itu cukup melelahkan, kau tau?" ia berkata sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Ichigo lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Sementara Rukia? Ia malah bingung, sejak kapan Renji jadi ahli di masalah seperti ini?

"Kedua," Renji menatap Rukia yang masih berwajah bingung itu, "kau harus mengawasi makannya. Jangan beri dia makan sembarangan."

"Tentu saja kalau itu," Ichigo tertawa garing. Boleh juga nih Renji, tampang sangar tapi hati kebapakan.

"Yang ketiga, aku mau kau mengajakku lain kali, oke? Lihat, gara-gara hanya ada kau dan Rukia, jadinya seperti ini kan? Seharusnya kau mengajakku," ujar Renji dengan nada sebal. Ichigo dan Rukia saling tatap, maksud Renji apa sih?

"Eh, maksudmu apa, Renji?" setelah sekian lama akhirnya Rukia buka suara lagi. Serius nih, Renji minta diajak saat mereka melakukannya?

Renji menghela napas, "Aku minta kalian mengajakku saat kalian pesta Yakiniku lagi. Kau pasti kebanyakan makan daging yakiniku, jadi perutmu membesar seperti ini. Kalau bertiga, pasti Rukia tidak akan makan sebanyak itu," ujarnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yakiniku?" Ichigo dan Rukia berteriak bersamaan.

"Tentu saja, apalagi yang bisa membuat perutmu sebesar ini, Rukia?"

"Lalu, yang dimaksud menemani olahraga dan mengawasi makanan itu.."

"Tentu saja, diet, baka! Kau harus menemani Rukia diet," Renji menuntaskan kalimat Ichigo yang belum selesai itu. "Kalian tidak tau yang namanya diet ya? Hari gini gitu lhoooo," ia berkata sok gaul, membuat yang melihat jadi mual sendiri.

Ichigo dan Rukia saling menatap, kemudian menghela napas bersamaan. Betapa bodohnya teman mereka satu ini. Atau mereka yang bodoh, sampai-sampai termakan kebodohan temannya ini?

"Renji, kau tau kenapa perut Rukia agak membesar seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo sembari menepuk pundak Renji dengan ekspresi kasihan. "Karena dia hamil. Kau tau hamil kan, Renji?"

Rukia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan kalimat Ichigo itu. Niat mereka untuk menyembunyikan fakta kehamilan itu malah dengan mudahnya mereka lupakan.

"Tentu saja aku tau hamil itu apa," Renji berkata sewot. Namun detik berikutnya, matanya langsung membeliak. "HAMILL?" ia berteriak kaget.

BLETAK!

"Kau mau memberitahu semua orang soal ini, heh?" Rukia memukul ubun-ubun Renji, membuat sebuah benjolan muncul di puncak kepala merah sang wakil kapten itu.

"Jadi.. perutmu jadi besar itu bukan karena kebanyakan makan daging yakiniku? Maksudku, di perutmu itu sedang ada bayi? BAYI?" Pemuda berambut merah itu mulai meneracau tak jelas, rupanya fakta mengenai keberadaan janin di dalam perut adik ipar Kuchiki Byakuya itu masih sulit dipercaya oleh Renji.

Ichigo menghela napas frustasi, "Mana ada orang kebanyakan makan daging yakiniku sampai perutnya membesar begitu, baka?"

.

.

"Sia-sia saja kita mengkhawatirkan bocah itu, Ichigo," Rukia bersungut-sungut, merasa menghabiskan energi untuk mencemaskan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Ia dan Ichigo dengan kejamnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Renji yang masih shock mendengar kabar kehamilan Rukia itu.

"Memangnya aku tidak merasa begitu, eh?" balas Ichigo, menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku yang kebetulan ada di pinggir jalanan yang mereka lalui. "Tapi, karena insiden tadi, aku jadi merasa lebih siap."

Hening menyelimuti kedua insan yang duduk berdampingan di bangku itu. Hanya suara angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka yang terdengar. "Tadi kau serius saat mengatakan 'akan bertanggung jawab' ke Renji?" tanya Rukia akhirnya dengan hati-hati.

Ichigo melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya itu, "Tentu saja. Dari awal aku memang berniat akan bertanggung jawab, hanya aku belum siap mengatakannya ke orang-orang," jawabnya lembut, membuat Rukia berteriak di dalam hati betapa tampannya kekasihnya itu.

"Ichigo…"

Anak sulung keluarga Kurosaki itu tersenyum, membelai pelan puncak kepala gadisnya itu, "Kapan aku pernah bilang tidak mau bertanggung jawab, eh? Kau tenang saja, mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini, aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Byakuya." Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Rukia ke dalam pelukannya.

"Arigatou, ne, Ichigo," bisik Rukia sembari membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu. Satu yang ia yakini sekarang, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

.

Atau mungkin, tidak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kantor divisi enam, rupanya sang wakil kapten telah tiba di sana. Dan masih tampak linglung.

"Ada bayi di perut Rukia.. ada bayi di perut Rukia.. bukan yakiniku," Renji bergumam tak jelas, melewati sang kapten yang kebetulan berada di koridor yang ia lewati.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Abarai?" tanya Byakuya begitu menangkap nama adiknya disebut-sebut walaupun samar.

Satu masalah akan datang.

.

**OWARI**

.

**Author Bacot Area :**

Woooow… nggak nyangka setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya bisa kembali publish di Bleach. Terus terang aja, saya nggak pede publish ini fic, takutnya garing dan kawan-kawan, tapi… berkat dorongan dari teman saya yang kini udah meninggalkan saya ke bandung, akhirnya terciptalah fic abal ini. Sorry rin, kayake emang geje deh.

Fic ini dibuat dalam jangka waktu sekitar dua jam nggak nyampe lah. Terinspirasi dari salah satu chapter di manga Naruto, waktu itu si Naruto ngatain si Kurenai yang lagi hamil kebanyakan makan yakiniku—atau barbeque? Author lupa. *plaak* Sebenernya pengen bikin fic buat ultahnya Kakashi, tapi nggak dapet ide. Huee.. malah jadinya fic ini *curcol*

Thank you buat Karin0punx yang udah nemenin dan akhirnya meninggalkanku, ini buat kamu lho rin. Terus buat Yuu-chan, Ilda, sama Audi, temen sesama author dari Jogja, aku ga tau kalian baca apa nggak, tapi ini buat kalian. Hho.

Maaf kalo fic ini nggak berkenan, alias jelek. Alurnya keburu-buru, ngaco lagi. Saya sudah berusaha. Akhir kata, Reviewnya doong!

**Jogja 15092011 23.50**


End file.
